


Stiles & Deucalion

by Stormlyht



Series: This Town That Loves Me [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I don't want anyone to not know, M/M, Stiles gets headstrong, This town loves Derek, but there is talking about it, just so you all know, non-con mentions, stiles not so much, there is no non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlyht/pseuds/Stormlyht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles decides to go talk to Deucalion.  On his own.  About Derek's answer.  He also decides to pretend to be Derek's Mate.  It isn't like he doesn't think there will be problems, he just hadn't expected *this* one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles & Deucalion

**Author's Note:**

> Super awesome surprise chapter because I love you all! This one is significantly longer than the last one, and I intended more, but I think that has to be a different scene 'cause of how this ended and I'm okay with that. I don't *think* I have any consistency errors, but *please* let me know if I do.
> 
> Also on the subject of the non-con warning's I have. There is no actual non-con happening, however there is a character who mentions they'd be okay with it so I want you all to be aware right from the beginning.
> 
> This scene kind of flew out of my fingers, not sure how much of it actually touched my brain, so all mistakes and messes are mine, still unbeta'd, unedited, etc. Enjoy!

He’d been thinking it all day, and finally he made his decision. Walking up to one of the twins after school, Stiles didn’t even know which one, he said evenly, “I want you to take me to Deucalion.”

The boy stared at him and raised his eyebrows. “You want *what*?” he asked.

“I think he said he wanted to see Deucalion, Aiden,” the other twin said as he appeared behind Stiles.

Normally, being around two psychotic Alpha’s would have Stiles running for Scott, but since Stiles had started the exchange, he didn’t think he could just run away. Besides, they were a means to an end. Or something like that.

“That’s right,” Stiles said with a nod. “I want to speak to the big man in charge. You *can* take me to him, right?” he asked with raised eyebrows, looking between the two of them.

“Of course we *can*,” Aiden said.

“The question is, are we going to?” Ethan said.

“Wow, you two really are creepy, has anyone said that to you?” Stiles asked, moving away enough so he could see both of them. “Like, seriously creepy, creepy. Creepy times ten, is that your superpower? Extreme creepiness?”

They looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

“Why would we take you to see Deucalion?” Aiden asked.

“Because I want to talk to him,” Stiles said with a slight wiggle of his head. “Why else would I want to see him?”

“I think what Aiden means is, why would we trust you enough to take you to him?” Ethan crossed his arms and leaned against the lockers, looking for all the world like he would eat Stiles if he was given a chance. Stiles wouldn’t give him the chance, he still had a bat in the back of his jeep. He knew how to use it.

“If you don’t trust me, you can blindfold me I suppose, but honestly I don’t care, so long as I get to see him. Preferably tonight, since I have the time.” Stiles waved between the two of them. “Wouldn’t this be like, the perfect way to get me alone with him? I mean, I’m not bringing Scott or Derek with me. Just me. Alone. The little bitty human. Surely I don’t scare you that much.”

Aiden growled a little, but Ethan put a hand on his brother’s chest. “Fine. We’ll take you to see him. It’s not like it’s really a big secret where he lives.” Aiden closed his mouth and moved out of his brother’s grasp.

“You have to keep up though,” he said.

“Great.” Stiles gave them a thumbs up. “Just what I wanted to hear. I’m following you then?”

“That’d be the best way,” Ethan said, following his brother out of the school.

“Freekin’ werewolves man,” Stiles muttered as he left himself.

Following them wasn’t actually that hard. Stiles thought it was probably Ethan who kept slowing down so Stiles wouldn’t get lost going around town. They landed in a good section, with apartment buildings that were really nicely kept up, and was that Allison’s building they were taking him too? Why yes, it was, and of course they would hang out in a place where there were hunters. Esteemed hunters no less. Deucalion really was a snotty ass.

He parked his jeep and allowed them to lead him to the top of the building. The penthouse. Because where else would he live? Surely not a small apartment. After all, this was the macdaddy of Alpha’s. The Alpha of an Alpha pack. He must live in style. In grace and comfort.

“Would you stop talking?” Aiden asked, and Stiles snapped his jaws shut. How much of that had been said out loud? He looked to Ethan who wasn’t paying him any attention.

“Fine,” Stiles nodded.

The hallway was short, and ended in a door that Ethan opened. Aiden was behind Stiles, urging him forward with his body alone. It was easy to be intimidated by the two of them, as they were twice his width and became conjoined twins when they got angry. Stiles didn’t want to ever get in the middle of them when they got angry.

“Well, well, well,” Deucalion’s voice floated over to Stiles. He was sitting in a recliner, looking for all the world like a king on a throne with Kali behind him, Ennis next to him and the twins coming in to lounge on the couches. Stiles stood a little awkwardly in front of Deucalion. “Look what the cat dragged in.”

“No cat,” Stiles said as he glanced between the twins. “Just twins. Twin cats maybe, but I’m not sure about that. I thought they were dogs.” Aiden growled and Ethan rolled his eyes. Stiles always rambled when he got nervous. It was a bad trait, but one he’d honed with sarcasm over the years.

“Stiles. It’s so nice to see you again. What can we do for you?” Deucalion asked, not at all interested in Stiles’ words.

“I came to talk to you,” he said. “Obviously. As Derek’s Mate.” Derek was going to kill him for this, but that was fine. If it made the Alpha pack go away, then he’d do it. He really wanted to go on another date with Derek sometime, and while their lives were constantly at peril didn’t seem like the best time. So the pack had to go away. He needed this date.

“Really? Does Derek know you’re here?” Deucalion asked and Stiles tried very hard not to blush.

“It doesn’t matter if he does or doesn’t, does it?” The words rolled off his tongue, but thinking about it sounded like a tongue twister. He frowned. “The point is I’m here, and we’re in agreement anyway. I thought this way seemed less likely to include fighting.” That was true. He was sticking to all truths. Except for the little lie about being a Mate. Stiles didn’t know if that had even registered to Deucalion.

“I see. Yes, of course, please, tell me what you wish, as Derek’s Mate.” There was a sinister smile on Deucalion’s face that Stiles didn’t like. Actually, there were no features that Deucalion had that he did like, so that wasn’t really surprising, but this was particularly sinister because he had it as he finished his sentence. Specifically over the word “Mate”.

“The answer is “no”,” Stiles said. “Neither of us are interested in Derek joining your pack. He has a pack of his own, and we’d both like it to stay that way. Have a nice life, please leave.” Behind Deucalion, Kali growled and bared her teeth at Stiles, but he didn’t back down. He was holding his position. Standing firm. Ignoring his flight instinct. In a few years, he’d probably no longer have a flight instinct because he kept ignoring it so much. He hoped.

“I see.” Deucalion lifted his hand and Kali backed down, face smoothing as her teeth reshaped into normal straight lines. She took a step back but continued to look at Stiles with red eyes. “That’s disappointing. I didn’t want to have to force the issue.”

“Of course you wanted to force the issue,” Stiles said without thought. “You came here specifically *to* force the issue. Do you think we’re stupid?” His mouth was going to get him killed, and judging by the amount of bared fangs greeting him now, he thought maybe that day would be today. “You come into *our* territory, you threaten *our* Alpha, give us ultimatums, tell us to converse but you’ll do what you want anyway, and now you say you didn’t want to force the issue? What the hell were you doing in Beacon Hills then if that wasn’t your plan?” When in doubt, keep spewing words. It had saved him in the past, maybe it would work now.

Deucalion laughed at that and all the growls ended, faces now turning towards him. “I like you Stiles,” he said as he stood. “You aren’t afraid to force the issue. You aren’t afraid of me.”

“Of course I’m afraid of you. Once again, you’re mocking my intelligence. I would have to be stupid to not be afraid of you,” Stiles shook his head. “Or is that what’s happening here? You can’t mock my prowess, so you mock my brain?”

“Not at all,” Deucalion chuckled again. “I’m testing you. To see if you’re worthy.”

“Worthy of what?” Stiles asked as Deucalion took a step towards him.

“Your answer is no then?” Deucalion asked and Stiles was beginning to wonder if this conversation was going to keep turning around.

“Our answer to you making Derek join your pack is no,” Stiles stressed. He wanted to back up a step, to get away from the advancing man, but he couldn’t. More than anything, he felt it was important to hold his ground, to stay steady, to look death in the eyes, well, sunglasses, and stay firm.

“That’s really quite sad, because that’s not the right answer. You understand that there is really only one answer here, yes?” Deucalion was almost in Stiles’ space, but he stopped just outside of it, head tilting towards Stiles as though he knew exactly where Stiles was.

“I understand that you don’t give someone an option and then tell them there is only one option unless you’re a megalomaniac,” Stiles shrugged.

Deucalion smiled again, his lips thin but amused. In the background, the twins were standing and both Kali and Ennis were coming to stand behind Deucalion. “You know, I’m aware you haven’t cemented your bond with Derek. You may be right for him, or rather, he may be one of three people in this town right now who is right for *you*, but you haven’t made a decision. Derek may be a possibility for you, but he’s not the only one. If he isn’t careful, someone else will swoop in and take you away.”

Stiles frowned. “That isn’t how Mates work,” he said firmly. Based on everything that Derek had told him, that couldn’t be right.

“Oh? You know that for a certain fact? You are aware of all the different intricacies of Mates?” Deucalion leaned in and Stiles held firm, only backed away a little. He couldn’t keep looking at the sunglasses though, his gaze finally sweeping to the man’s cheekbones. Deucalion’s breath on his cheek made his skin crawl.

“Yes, I do,” Stiles said firmly. “I really, really do.” He was lying, and if he could tell he was, then surely all the other werewolves in the room could too.

Deucalion laughed. “No. You don’t. I might be blind, but I can see the threads that bind people together. Just like I know your pack lies with Scott McCall, I also know that you have not had sex with Derek Hale, and that Peter Hale would be just as suited to be your Mate as Derek is. You know who else would be suited to be your mate?”

Stiles was gagging at the mention of creepy Uncle Peter in the same sentence as the words “Mate” and “Stiles” to even begin to comment on the end of that statement.

“I would,” Deucalion whispered, and he’d leaned forward so much that his words were said directly into Stiles’ ear.

“Woah!” Stiles backed away and put his hands up. “No, no, no, you are not going there! There is no way you’re mate potential for me! Not at all. Like, Peter, bad choice there, but *you*? Not happening. Not *ever*!”

Deucalion stood up straight and smirked. “Yes. Me.”

Stiles looked around at the shocked faces of the other Alpha’s in the room. If they hadn’t known, if they hadn’t suspected, then… could Deucalion have been telling the truth? Not possible.

“Are you guys getting this?” Stiles asked them. “Your boss man seems to think I’d be a good candidate for running with Alpha’s. That doesn’t make any sense, does it?”

“Deucalion?” Kali whispered. “Is this true?”

“Yes,” Deucalion said evenly. “I wouldn’t mind the little human either. I could make him squirm in the most pleasant of ways.”

“Creepy. Creepy, creepy talk here. I think the whole Alpha Pack thing is just a lesson in creepiness for me,” Stiles said. “You can’t have me. I’m not available. I’m with Derek, and I *like* being with Derek.”

“Do you know, if I were to take you here, now, that Derek couldn’t have you. Our bond would form, we’d belong to each other.” Everyone’s gaze was on Stiles again and he shivered.

“Oh, no. You don’t get to do that,” Stiles said. “I wouldn’t let you. This,” he waved at his body. “Is mine to give away, it doesn’t belong to just anyone. You are a sick, sick bastard man, I want *nothing* to do with you.”

“I see. That’s disappointing. You realize, if I were to take you, I’d of course give you the bite. Our bond would be so much stronger then, and you would be an Alpha in your own right. That would be very nice. An Alpha pack led by an Alpha pair of Mates.” He tilted his head to one side. “I like the sound of that.”

“You are disgusting. You realize you’d have to tie me up and gag me to have me, right? I mean, I wouldn’t stop screaming and talking and I’d kick and bite and scratch until you were certain you didn’t even want me,” Stiles said, heart beginning to pound so fast in his chest he thought for certain he was going to pass out. This was not a good place for that though, so he wasn’t going to. He refused.

Deucalion reached his hand up and pulled the sunglasses down, his eyes glowing red at Stiles as he said, “I rather think that would be fun. I enjoy it when people beg and cry.”

Stiles stared right at him, his whole body saying “Nope!” but unable to move. Their gazes were locked for a while before Deucalion put up his glasses and turned away from Stiles, heading back to his chair, breaking the stand off and Stiles almost sagged in relief.

“Go,” Deucalion said with a wave towards the door. “Get out of here and go visit your little idea of a mate. Reconsider our offer. Consider my personal one.” Then he sat down and Stiles began to edge to the door, not daring to take his eyes off Deucalion yet. “I’ll visit at the time I said I would before. Perhaps you’ll have a different answer for me then.”

With a nod, Stiles backed away to the door, opened it, and practically ran down and out of the building. He wasn’t going to do this, he wasn’t going to be that man’s little bitch. The fear he felt inside was intense, but he could handle it, he just had to get somewhere safe.

Where was safe? Not home, his father wouldn’t be there for a while, not Derek’s, he didn’t want Derek to smell Deucalion, he wasn’t ready for that conversation yet.

Scott’s. Yeah. He started the jeep and began driving to Scotts. That was safe, that was okay. He could stand it. Being at Scott’s. Scott wouldn’t let a damn thing happen to Stiles, and when had Stiles started thinking he needed someone to protect him? He wasn’t weak. He was weak, he just pretended he wasn’t. No, that wasn’t right. Fuck!

Slamming his hands on the steering wheel to sharpen his focus, he drove a little faster. Not too much, not so much that he’d get pulled over, but just enough. Just enough so he was at Scott’s sooner. He went right in the front door, dashed up the stairs, pulling his clothes off as he did so. Didn’t even hear Scott until he was closed in the bathroom and starting the shower.

“Dude?” Scott called from the other side of the door. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing!” Stiles said. “I just really need a shower!” He got in, and began scrubbing. He had to get every last bit of that apartment scent off of him. There was no way he could bond to Deucalion. No way. Never. Not ever.

He scrubbed until his skin was red, and Scott was bursting in the room because Scott smelled blood. Stiles felt Scott wrap arms around him, felt him take the soap away from him, felt the hot water stop and he clutched to Scott, the only thing solid in the waves of emotions he was feeling.


End file.
